we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightbearer
Lightbearer is the second downloadable content for We Happy Few. It is included in the We Happy Few Season Pass and can also be purchased individually on Windows, MAC, Linux, PlayStation 4, Xbox One. It is centered around Nick Lightbearer and loosely focuses on his background and story. The DLC was released on the 30th of July, 2019. Plot The Lightbearer DLC is what follows after Nick's death in the bathtub from Act I, where he resides in The Avalon Hotel for an upcoming concert. Virgil Dainty, Nick's ex-agent, is there to help guide Nick to remember what had happened to him and avenge his death, it is also with his guidance that helps Nick journey and redeem himself from Hell to Heaven. Gameplay Under assault by crazed fans and angry exes who figuratively and literally, respectively, want a piece of him, Nick Lightbearer who is a rocker (and a decadent, hedonistic hookup artist) and not a fighter, has to resort to using the "power of rock'n'roll music" to fend off his crazy lovers and angry haters. Nick will use his guitar to make vibes towards statues of himself to show him where to go and use his guitar playing skills to both block incoming attacks and knock his fans unconscious by making them "mind blown", all logic be damned. On top of that, Nick will use his (literal) golden hit records to throw at fans and press buttons out of reach. Nick is such a heavy user of drugs and alcohol that his body needs them to function. Therefore, everything that is bad for you is good for Nick; binge-taking Joy, Scotch and Coffee will restore his health with only the slightest chance of accidental bad side effects (with Joy). Walkthrough Nick wakes up in his hotel room during the Nick Lightbearer Fan Convention after Joy induced hangover covered in blood. He panics, searching for his reds and yellows, his ex-agent Virgil as a rat and his bathtub flooding the downstairs ballroom. Nick grabs his guitar, before sneaking out through the secret tunnel way to avoid the hotel staff. Escaping through the trash chute he goes to his "house" only to mistake it for the Nick Lightbearer Museum run by his ex-wife Petunia Penny. After taking some of his secret bathroom stash he hallucinates himself shrunken to size, fighting a demonic Petunia. Defeating her he wakens to finds he fought a compliment machine. Virgil berates him for not wanting to remember, Nick makes the excuse that his amp is wet. Once he gets into the music shop to get a new amp, the shop owner, Richard Bates, refuses to give him one as he deeply despises Nick for seducing his wife, Kitty Bates, as well as for being a musician. This forces Nick to return to the hotel, once he arrives he overhears a woman talking about Nick's manager having gone missing and that the manager therefore took his amp as "hostage" until the bill is paid. In order to get his amp back, Nick dresses up as a bellboy and distracts the manager. This causes a short memory where Nick says he needs to go to the park, once in the park he finds the deceased Virgil in the arms of a golden Nick Lightbearer statue. Nick then wakes up back in his hotel room with another woman named Belinda who runs off into the bathroom to cry after Nick shows disinterest in her wishes, this causes Nick to go to the bar to "clear his head". Inside of the bar there are multiple people dressed as "Nick Lightbearer lookalikes", Nick overhears his former bandmember Morrie Memento crudely playing the song from his dreams, Nick suggest he'll steal the piano tuner back in exchange for hearing the song in it's entirety. While on his way up to meet Dottie, he finds a bowl of Blackberry Joy that he mistakes for "party favours", as he consumes them it triggers a nasty episode of extreme, surreal and trippy hallucinations through distroted corridors, masks that whisper nonsense and is constantly being chased by flaming elevator doors with sharp teeth. Nick wakes up from the nightmare on the top floor, where he finds out that Dottie in fact has a twin sister, Dodo, who desperately wants to "tame" Nick before giving him the piano tuner. Once Nick fought off Dodo and the other pesky fans he retrieves the piano tuner and delivers it back to Morrie. The song he plays being a piano version of "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QecXE_r0w_A Into the Night]" that is also performed at the end of the game. After listening to Morrie's song, Nick is compelled to go to the rooftop, this is where he finds the bellboy suit he wore earlier in the DLC. Not wanting to remember what had happened, he swallows five joy pills all at once. After another hallucination he wakes up next to a deceased Kitty Bates, this makes him believe he is the one killing all of his fans and decides to hide away so he can't hurt anybody else. He soon ends up in his version of hell, with banging corridors, instruments locked away in a cage with three body bags hanging and scuffling from the ceiling and a bathtub in a pool of lava with the body of Nick laying in it - referencing his death in Act I. Once he enters a church like area he meets Foggy Jack, or who he assumes to be the devil. Foggy Jack then drops Nick into a hedgemaze where he gets attacked by floating masks and smaller versions of Jack himself, this is what leads to the final battle on a stage. Once Jack is defeated it ends with a concert. Trivia *It is revealed that Nick will get blackouts and lose memory whenever he takes too much Joy, meaning he's the second person who has a different Joy effect other than Ollie who will immediately vomit when consuming some of it. *The opening and ending cutscenes don't use the First-Person View, instead it shows the Third-Person View where Nick is actually seen in them. *The entire DLC is based on The Divine Comedy/Dante's Inferno, with Nick essentially being Dante traveling from hell to reach heaven. **There is a lot more religious references throughout the DLC. *Interestingly, while the DLC displays Nick as being relentlessly followed and admired by crazy fans, in the main game it is implied that the fans have forgotten about him. Category:DLC Category:Stubs Category:Gameplay